That Feeling
by oxo i love you oxo
Summary: Troy and Gabriella were destened for each other. Will they find out that their crush likes them back? Will they realise that they love each other? Join them in the beginning:their eigth grade year. Troyella! STORY FAILED. NOT COMING BACK.
1. The Start

"**That Feeling" Chapter 1- The Start Written By: oXZanessaLoverXo**

**I do not own anything. Except the story plot. Enjoy this first chapter, and sorry about any misspellings or grammar mistakes! Please review!!!**

Troy's POV

(flashback)

_Preschool- "Troy, can you please push me on the swing?" said a very cute, lovable Vanessa._

_"Okie Dokey Gabbi, after all, I gots all my muscles from bwasketball." said a very kind, stubborn Troy._

_As little Troy tried to push Gabriella on the swing, Mrs. Bolton got the cutest picture of Gabriella on the swing giggling, and Troy pouting from behind._

(end of flashback)

So as you probably know, I'm Troy Bolton. Yes, the son of the basketball superstar from East High. My dad wants me to go to East High too, and so do I, but I have really liked being in eighth grade with my friends. So next year, when I am 14, me and the "gang" will be going off to East High, together. But for now, it is just us, at age 13.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella said giggling for some reason.

"Hi, Gabriella! Why in the world are you laughin'?" I asked, completely confused.

"Chad just told me the funniest thing..." Gabriella tried to say, but couldn't because she was laughing to hard.

" Lemme guess, it's about me.." I replied, knowing that only Chad could embaress me that much, other than my mom.

"Yes...it was sooo funny!!!" Gabriella laughed then glanced at her watch. "Oh, it's time for lunch!!! I'll see you there Troy."

I smiled for no reason. Something inside of me made me smile. "Okay"

Lunch( Gabriella's POV)

As I walked into the cafeteria, there was Troy, waving to me because he had saved me a seat. As usual, the cheerleaders in the table next to us, clearly jealous, were drooling over Troy the cutest kid in the eighth grade.

"Hey Troy!!!" waving as I said that to him, to make the cheerleaders jealous.

"So Gabriella..." Taylor started. I knew where this was going. Taylor, once again, was trying to convince me into telling her who I liked.

"Taylor, I told you a million times, I don't like anyone." I said with a little attitude.

"Okay, okay. I just thought this time you would like someone." Taylor said putting an emphasis on "this time".

(Troy's POV)

For some strange reason, I felt hurt when I heard Gabriella say that she didn't like someone. _Could I...? Nah Gabriella is just a friend. But we could make a cute couple. Whoa, I just thought of my best friend that way. _I thought. Maybe I was feeling something for Gabriella.

"Hey Chad?" I wispered. Maybe Chad was falling for Taylor.

"What?" Chad wispered back

"Do you like Taylor?"

"A little... but I have never really thought of her in that way. I have always thought of her as just a friend. Like you and Gabriella." Chad answered truthfully.

_So if Chad can like a best friend, then so can I._

"Hey Chad, do you really think Gabriella and I would really be a good couple?" I wispered, not wanting anyone to hear.

"Why?"

"Well, I just thought because you said 'like you and Gabriella'."

"Well, you are two totally different people, but you two are such good friends, that I think you guys could go together."

"Really?"

"Hey, I thought you were 'just wondering'."

"Right." My cheeks were burning with embaressment. I should have never said that.

Saturday(Gabriella's POV)

_Why do I keep running from the truth __  
__All I ever think about is you __  
__You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized __  
__And I just got to know ___

_Do you ever th-_

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Hey Gabriella it's Troy."

"Oh hey Troy!"

"I was wondering, do you want to go to the movies today with me to see Twilight?"

"Yeah,sure!! Did you know that I re-" I was cut off by Troy.

"-That you read all of the Twilight books? I know." Troy chuckled.

"Sorry. Did tell you that much?" I asked. Feeling very embarressed. "What time should we go?"

"I was thinking in an hour? If that is okay with you?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool. I'll meet you at your house on my bike!" Troy replied with sarcasim about the bike.

"Okay,bye!"

"Bye!"


	2. The Movies

"**That Feeling" Chapter 2- The Movies Written By: oXZanessaLoverXo**

**I do not own anything. Except the story plot. Enjoy this chapter, and sorry about any misspellings or grammar mistakes! Please review!!!**

Gabriella's POV

_Omigod, I have a date with Troy!!! Wait, I don't think he even knows it's a date. Okay, so just two friends going to the movies. Just friends._

"MOM!!!" I yelled. I guess I had to tell her about the movies.

"Yes, Mija?" I hated when my mom called me Mija. I hate being Spanish.

"I'm going to the movies with Troy. We're going to see Twilight." _Please say its okay, please say its okay!_

"Good, it's about time you got out of the house. What time is he coming?"

"In like, ten minutes." I said quietly. My mom hates when I tell her things last minute. But she was happy that I was getting out of the house right?.... hopefully….

"I'll let it slide this time Gabriella, but if this happens again I wi-"

"I know, I know. You will punish me. Got it." Just then the doorbell rang. I wasn't even in a decent outfit. All I had was my gray Abercrombie tee-shirt and knee length jeans. Oh well It'll have to do. I was hoping to get a glance at what Troy was wearing, so we can "coincidently" match. But of course my mom saw what I was wearing today and she would get ticked if I changed.

"I'll get it!" As I opened the door, I saw Troy, wearing a gray Abercrombie tee and jean shorts. I had to giggle.

"No way!! We match!!!" _YES!!! I didn't even try!!! Okay, calm down Gabriella. Go to your garage and get your bike, unless Troy wants to take you for a ride. NO GABRIELLA!!! You're just friends. Just friends._

Troy's POV

When I heard Gabriella giggle, I smiled. She was so cute.

"No way, you stalked me didn't you?" I joked with her. It was our inside joke. I knew what she was going to say next.

"Well if I'm your stalker, then you're my prey." Gabriella said with a smile that made my heart melt-okay, no, it did not, but it was really cute. Her giggle was really cute. Her smile was really cute. Her voice was really cute. She was really cute.

"Come on, let's go." Gabriella said. She really wanted to see Twilight.

"Hold on. I want to say hi to your mom." I always said hi to Mrs. Montez. She was like my second mom. And she always gave me this heart warming hug.

"Hello Troy!!!" Mrs. Montez said as she engulfed me into one of her hugs.

"You're getting bigger Troy." Mrs. Montez said after she broke the hug to look up to me. She said that when I saw her last week, but hey I love her anyway.

"Thank you Mrs. Montez. I really like how you décor- I started to say as I was being cut off by Gabriella yelling:

"Come on Troy, we're going to be late. You can talk to my mom when we come home."

"Okay, I'm coming. I'll see you later Mrs. Montez." I said as I walked to where Gabriella was standing.

"Goodbye!!! Tell me all about the movie when you come home okay?" Mrs. Montez yelled as we walked to the garage to get Gabriella's bike.

"Whatever." Gabriella muttered under her breath.

"Hey Gabriella, do you want to ride the handle bars of my bike?" I asked hoping that she would say yes.

"Sure!!" Gabriella said before smiling then getting on my bike.

"Let's go then"

Gabriella's POV

_Omigod, this is really happening. I'm riding on Troy's bike. YES!!! THANK THE LORD!!! Okay, remember what you saw on TV, try to flirt. NO. Don't even go there. Just act natural. _

**(Ten minutes later, at the movie theater snack stand.)**

"So Gabriella, what do you want to eat?" Troy asked politely.

"Troy, I have money. I don't need you to pay for me" I said even though I thought it was the cutest thing that he wanted to pay for me.

"Gabriella, I'm going to pay for you get over it. Now what do you want"?

"Popcorn." I said. But I noticed that he only ordered one large popcorn. _Why would he only get it for me?_

**(In the theater)**

I walked quietly as Troy picked out our seats. He picked a 2-seater, on the side. As he sat down, I noticed that he was smiling at me.

"What?" I asked.

Almost instantly, Troy blushed, looked down, and said "Nothing".

**(During the movie)**

Troy's POV

_Oh no. She caught me looking at her. Great. Perfect. There goes my chance of putting my arm around her._

"_Wait, stay still, I want to try something." Robert Pattinson said as he leaned in to gently kiss Kristen Stewart._

Immediately, I looked at Gabriella. She was looking at me too. I winked at her as she smiled. She leaned up. I leaned down. And then it happened.

Gabriella's POV

_OMIGOD!!! THIS IS TOTALLY HAPPENING!!! I'M KISSING TROY BOLTON!!! YESSS!!! OH NO WHAT DO I DO WHEN WE BREAK APART? DO I LOOK DOWN? DO I SMILE AT HIM? NO!!!!!!!_

Then we broke apart. He looked down at me, blushed, then said "Sorry, it was wrong."

"No, it was my fault." I felt like crying. He regretted kissing me. Then Troy looked down and said:

"But I liked the kiss." It was like he read my mind.

"Yeah, me too." I didn't really know what to say, so I just kept on watching the movie.

**(On the way home)**

Troy's POV

_Why the hell did I say sorry!!!! God you're so stupid Troy. Just ask her how she liked the movie, not how she liked the kiss._

"So Gabriella , did you like the movie?"

"Yeah, I love how Edward is so protective of Bella. That's how I want my boyfriend to be. Just not a vampire." Gabriella giggled after she said 'vampire'.

_A protective boyfriend is what she wants, a protective boyfriend is what she is going to get. Or maybe just a protective friend._

And that was the second chapter!!!! Please review and tell me if I should continue!!! I would like to thank ZanessaLover247 for all of her support!!!!


	3. The Protective Boyfriend

"**That Feeling" Chapter 3- The 'Protective' "Boy"friend Written By: oXZanessaLoverXo**

**I do not own anything. Except the story plot. Enjoy this chapter, and sorry about any misspellings or grammar mistakes! Please review!!!**

Troy's POV

The next day…

_God Troy, you are so stupid!!!! 'Sorry I kissed you Gabriella, I hope that makes you feel better!!!' Maybe Gabriella liked this kiss. Maybe Gabriella hated the kiss. Maybe Gabriella has a crush on me. Maybe Gabriella hates me. What if I to-_

My phone was ringing, "Say", By John Mayer. The caller ID on the front of my phone said "Chad".

"Hey Chad."

"Dude, how did you know it was me?" Chad was so oblivious to the fact that I had caller ID.

"I have caller ID Chad. So how much money do you want?" Whenever Chad called, it was usually because he wanted money.

"I don't want any money; I wanted to know how your 'date' with Gabriella went."

_Oh crap. How did he know I had a date with Gabriella? Well it wasn't a 'date'. Maybe I should tell him that._

"It wasn't a date Chad. How did you know I went out with Gabriella?"

"Well, I called Taylor-a total babe-to see if she wanted to go on a date with me, and she told me that she had just got off the phone talking to Gabriella, and she told me. Stop avoiding the question. How did it go?" _'A total babe'? Chad likes Taylor? Whatever. Oh_ c_rap. He's on to me. Wait if he wants to know how it went, Taylor should have told him. That means that Gabriella didn't tell Taylor about the kiss. Damn, she didn't like it. Gotta speak before Chad asks what's going on._

"Fine, we had a good time."

"Oh really, if it was such a 'good time', then why did you guys kiss?"

"What do you mean?"

"What do you mean 'what do you mean'. Taylor told me that Gabriella told her that you guys kissed. Now tell me what happened!!!"

_She told Taylor. Taylor told Chad. Chad told me. I'm freaking out. Ahhh!!! Did I just scream? Am I that happy? Maybe Gabriella told Taylor that it freaked her out. Let me call Tay-_

"Dude, why did you just scream?"

"I got to go Chad. See you tomorrow."

I pressed the 'end' button so I could call Taylor.

"Hello?" Taylor said from the other line. Unlike me, she had an old phone with no caller ID.

"Hey Taylor. It's Troy."

"Oh hey Troy. So tell me everything Chad said to you about me."

"How did you know that Chad called?"

"He told me he was going to call you after he hung up with me. So what did he say?"_ Is everybody telling everyone everything now!!!_

"Um…actually, I wanted to ask you what Gabriella said about yesterday."

"Tell me what Chad said first." Great so now I have to try and remember what Chad had said…

_Flashback_

"_Well, I called Taylor-a total babe-to see if she wanted to go on a date with me, and she told me that she had just got off the phone talking to Gabriella, and she told me. Stop avoiding the question. How did it go?"_

_End of Flashback_

I sighed

"He said:

'_Well, I called Taylor-a total babe-to see if she wanted to go on a date with me, and she told me that she had just got off the phone talking to Gabriella, and she told me. Stop avoiding the question. How did it go?'"_

"Really? 'A total babe'? How did what go"? Taylor asked.

"Nothing. What did Gabriella say?" I had to know.

"Well…"

Gabriella's POV

A few hours earlier on the phone with Taylor…

"…I'm telling you Taylor, _he _kissed _me_!!!! I can't believe it Taylor I ju-" I was cut of by Taylor.

"Wait so you like Troy?" _Oh no. Taylor thinks that I like Troy. Where did she get that idea?_

"What are you talking about?" I tried to sound natural.

"You were just gushing about Troy, and how he kissed you, and-

"Yeah, but why would you think that I like him?"

"Because no one 'just' tells their best friend that their best guy friend just kissed them and is totally excited about it. Now spill."

"Okay, well I think I like him. But we are only in 8th grade, so it's probably just a crush." I heard a squeal from the other end of the line.

"OMIGOD GABBI!!!!! YOU LIKE TROY! YOU LIKE TROY! I KNEW IT!!!!"

"Taylor, calm down."

"Okay, I can't wait to plan your wedding!!! I have to be your maid of honor okay? Oh, and you guys have to have little Troy and Gabriella's. And I have to be their godmother. I ca-

"Goodbye Taylor…"

"…You guys could have this big house an-

"GOODBYE TAYLOR!!!" Now I was angry. Well not really angry, but annoyed. I need a nap.

Back with Taylor and Troy a few hours after…

Troy's POV

"…And that's what she said." I can't believe it. She said it was 'Okay'.

Taylor's POV

_I can't believe I just lied to Troy and told him that she said it was 'okay'. But it was for Gabbi, I didn't want to hurt her, so I told a little white lie. No big deal right…? _

Troy's POV

_I knew it. Gabriella will never like me. But I shouldn't take this out on Gabriella, I still gave to be the protective "boyfriend" she was talking about._

Gabriella's POV

The next day…

"Hey Gabbi, can you do my math homework?" Zeke said to me with a chuckle at school.

"Leave me alone, Zeke." I said. Zeke and I kind of had our own little inside joke. He asks me to do his homework, I act like a brat. We do this because we always did this in, like, third grade.

"Zeke, leave Gabriella alone!!!" Troy yelled. Was he standing there that long? Troy was just about to flip off Zeke when….

"Troy, it's okay, it is a joke between me and Zeke." I said calmly, I didn't want to upset Troy.

"Sorry." Troy said while he was blushing and then ran off.

**Thank you guys for reading and reviewing!!! I'll try to have the next chapter up by next week!!!! Or sooner if you guys review!!!!**


End file.
